


C.B.Y.T.

by celina7x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Comedy, Drama, Enemies, F/M, Funny, Revenge, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celina7x/pseuds/celina7x
Summary: When two separate teams come across each other's paths, they must work together on taking down their number one enemy





	1. Prologue

*POLICE SIREN*

The police car stops. The officer comes out and goes over to a edge of a bridge. He sees a girl sitting on it

Hayden: Ah officer; what brings you out here on this fine day?

Officer: Got a call about a girl trying to attempt suicide

She laughs to herself

Hayden: Just enjoying the view

Officer: The funny thing is I got another call saying there was a robbery and the description of the girl matches you. Know anything about that?

Hayden: Nope

Officer: Then what's that?

He points. She looks next to her and it's a loaded backpack on a skateboard, money is sticking out on the top

Hayden: Have no idea, it's totally not mine

He lets out a laugh

Officer: Hayden how many times do we have to do this?

She looks at him with a smile

Officer: The silent treatment it is then but I'm going to have to confiscate your booze you got there

She shows it to him

Hayden: You mean my bottle of Cola?

He let's out another laugh while shaking his head

Officer: Come on Hayden, I have to take you in

He goes to her backpack and takes it

Hayden: Can I finish my soda?

Office: Yes

She chugs it then stands up with her skateboard

Officer: Ahem

Hayden: What?

Officer: The board

She lets out a sigh then drops it to the ground

Officer: Come on now

Hayden: Whatever you say Officer

She jumps down onto the end of the board. It goes up and hits him in the crotch. He falls to his knees and yells in pain. She grabs the backpack and puts it on while laughing

Hayden: Never fails

She takes off on her board and waves to him

Officer: Hayden!

Hayden: Until we meet again!

He gets his walkie talkie

Officer: She's on the run!

She begins skating the area when she starts to hear police sirens

Hayden: And now to turn on a good chase song

She puts on her music

As the music plays, the police cars arrive and start chasing her. She smirks then skates down a very tall street, picking up major speed. A car pulls up in front of her at the bottom of the street but she jumps over it and lands back on the skateboard. A couple of cop cars try to block her path but she swerves by each of them. The music starts bumping which makes her start dancing while keeping her balance, teasing the cops. They begin to drive faster when suddenly a truck comes out of nowhere and stops in front of them. All the cop cars quickly push their brakes and stop right at the truck, losing her. She skates near a warehouse and waits it out

One hour later...

She comes out disguised. There's an Uber waiting for her. She gets in and leaves

Twenty minutes later...

She has the Uber driver park five minutes away as she gives him a tip then leaves. She walks the rest of the way into an luxury apartment complex and heads in. She goes to the third floor then knocks on the door. A man opens it

Hayden: James

James: Hayden

He looks out the door then at her

James: You weren't followed were you?

Hayden: Of course not

He opens the door then let's her in, closing and locking the door behind her. She sets the backpack on a bed then opens it

James: Shit that's a lot

Hayden: Yup

She pats him on the chest

Hayden: Guess you better start counting then

She gets ready to leave but he grabs her hand and brings her back

James: Nah..ah you're helping me with this

She whines

Hayden: Whyyyy?

James: Because you love me that's why

Hayden: Psh ha!

He laughs then puts his hands on her shoulders

James: Come on

She stares at him. He pouts

James: Pleaseee?

She lets out a smile

Hayden: Okay Jamesy

James: Thanks Hays

He pecks her on the lips which turns into a kiss

Hayden: Are we going to count or make out?

He laughs, grabs the backpack, and pours the money out onto the bed

One hour later...

He drops a roll of money on the bed

James: And that's the last one

Hayden: That covers it right?

James: No

Hayden: What?! But... What...I just...

James: Hey, we're going to get through this alright?

She closes her eyes and starts breathing heavily

James: I'm kidding by the way

She opens her eyes

Hayden: What?

James: This covers it. I just wanted to see your reaction

He laughs

Hayden: You are such a dick. I hate you

He gets close to her and wraps his arms around her waist

James: You hate me huh?

She nods

James: What if I said after this is over then we can go on that trip we always wanted to go on?

Hayden: I'm liking this

He smiles big

James: Get that yacht, cruise around, stock up food and drinks, listen to loud music that no one can complain to the landlord to

She lets out a laugh then kisses him. His phone gets a text. They stop as he takes his phone out and looks at it

James: It's him

Hayden: Everything should be good right?

He nods then texts him back. They text until...

James: He gave us a location. Wants the money tonight

Hayden: And he'll get it since we busted our asses getting it

James: You're damn right we did

Four hours later...

They arrive at the address. It turns out to be a club

James: This is it

Hayden: Are you sure?

He grabs her hand

James: Don't be scared. All we have to do is give them the money and walk away

Hayden: Who says I'm scared?

James: You're always scared

Hayden: Fuck you James

He laughs as she smacks his shoulder

James: Let's go

They get out of the car and head inside. They start walking around until a guy walks over to them

Guy: Boss is waiting for you in the back

James: Thanks

They head to the very back of the club and come across two guards. They stop and search them for weapons

Guard: They're clean

They let them through as they slowly head inside. He keeps Hayden close to him. They see the man in charge

James: Mr X

Mr X: James... Hayden... You have my money I presume?

James: Yup

He sets the backpack down. The guard grabs and shows it to him

James: It's all in there, we counted

Mr X: Good but there seems to be one problem

James: A problem?

Mr X: It seems that you were late on giving my money so I decided to add more to it. Think of it as a late fee

Hayden: That's bullshit!

James: Hayden

Mr X: Doesn't your whore know who she's talking to?

Hayden: Listen here asshole

He glares. James quickly grabs her face and makes her look at him

James: Hayden it's fine

Hayden: What?

Mr X: Maybe next time you'll put a muzzle on that bitch

Hayden lifts an eyebrow while still staring at James. James makes a serious look then let's her go as he looks at Mr X

James: You should really be careful who you tell that to. Things can happen when you least expect it

He kicks one of the guards to the wall as the other one grabs him. Hayden thinks fast and kicks him in the crotch. He yells and falls to his knees. Mr X just sits and watches. James grabs her then the backpack and runs out. They leave the club, get in the car, and take off. They begin catching their breaths then start laughing and cheering

Hayden: I can't believe we just did that

James: That's what happens when you fuck with us

Hayden: So what's the plan now?

He looks at her then the road. It gets quiet

Fifteen minutes later...

They're at their apartment. James starts packing clothes while Hayden gets the food and drinks. He finishes and puts the bag over his shoulder

Hayden: James

He goes over only to see Mr X sitting down. One of his guards has a gun on Hayden's head. She's has a scared look on her face

James: Hays

Mr X: Did you really think you can take my money and run off?

James: Please don't hurt her, this is on me

Mr X: It's on both of you. You both fucked up so now you both have to pay. Starting with her

The guard punches her

James: Hays!

He tries to run over but the other guard punches him in the stomach. He falls to his knees, coughing

Mr X: Fuck it, beat the shit out of both of them

Both guards start beating them. Mr X sits down and starts smoking. They beat them until finally Mr X signals them to stop. Hayden spits out blood then looks at James

Hayden: James

She starts to crawl over. He looks at her then does the same. They stick their hands out to each other but Mr X stands up then puts his foot on Hayden's back and puts her down on the floor

James: Don't you fucking hurt her

Mr X smirks then takes his gun out. He points it at her head. She starts crying

James: No! Kill me instead, let her live. I'm begging you

Mr X thinks about it

Mr X: Okay

He points the gun at him

Hayden: NO!!!

*BANG*

Mr X and his guards take the money and leave. Hayden quickly goes over to James

Hayden: James!

His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. He had been shot in the chest. She smacks his face

Hayden: James wake up!

She tries giving him CPR but nothing happens. She wraps her arm around him and starts crying, putting her head down on his head. A couple of minutes later, police come in. She looks up at them and sees the same cop from earlier. He sees her then points his gun at her as some of the other officers do the same. She kisses James on the lips then puts her hands in the air. The officer goes over, cuffs her hands behind her back, then pulls her up

Officer: Until we meet again right? Come on

She looks back at James's body as they take her out


	2. Released

Three years later...

Hayden is doing push ups. A female officer goes over and hits the bars. She stops and looks

Female Officer: Ready to become a free woman?

She gets up

Hayden: You're damn right I am

The cell door opens as she's escorted to an office to get her belongings

Male officer: Here's your clothes

He sets them in front of Hayden

Male officer: Wallet... Keys... Phone

Hayden grabs them and puts them on her clothes

Male officer: A necklace

Hayden grabs and looks at it

Flashback...

James: I wanted to give you something

He pulls out a necklace from under his shirt

James: This necklace has meant the world to me. It has been passed on from my moms, mom's, mom. To my mom's mom. To my mom, then to me

Hayden: All girls huh?

James: I was suppose to be a girl but instead they got a boy. Shit happens right? So I'm passing it on to you because you mean the world to me now... If you accept of course

She smiles big

Hayden: Hell yeah I accept

He smiles and puts the necklace around her neck. She looks down and takes a closer look at it

Hayden: It's beautiful Jamesy

James: Jamesy?

Hayden: That's your nickname

He laughs to himself

James: You and your nicknames

Hayden: Nothing wrong with that... Jamsey

She bumps his shoulder then kisses his cheek

Hayden: Thank you, I promise to keep this close to me and hell, maybe one day I'll pass it on... Or be greedy and keep it forever because this is fucking gorgeous and I don't want to give it away

James: Your welcome...Hays

Hayden: Hays?

James: That's your nickname now

Hayden: Damn, better than mine

He smiles as she grabs his hands

Hayden: Come here you

She pulls him to her and hugs him

James: I love you Hays

Hayden: I love you to... Jamsey

He laughs then kisses her cheek

End of flashback...

Female officer: Hayden?

She snaps out of it then puts the necklace on. Tears were sliding down her face

Female Officer: Are you alright?

She wipes her face

Hayden: Yeah

Male officer: And an envelope

Hayden: An envelope?

Male officer: Yeah

He gives it to her. It was a big envelope. She looks at it. There's no name on it

Female officer: Come on. I'm sure you want to get out of here

Ten minutes later...

The officer and Hayden leave the building then go to the gate as it opens

Female officer: Good luck out there. Hope I don't have to see you again

She smirks

Hayden: You won't

She walks off

Three hours later...

*Knock knock*

A woman opens the door

Woman: Hi; can I help you?

Hayden: This is going to sound weird but I use to live here about three years ago and... you have something of mines that I can't leave without so yeah... I'm gonna need to get it

Woman: Shouldn't you be in prison?

Hayden: Wow word travels fast huh?

Man: Hey honey; who is it?

Woman: The girl who use to live here

Hayden sees a man sitting down on the floor playing with a baby. She looks at the woman

Hayden: Did the landlord tell you that my boyfriend was shot and killed right there?

She points. The woman looks at the man and the baby then back at her in shock

Hayden: I'm guessing no, can't trust landlords these days. Now about my things

She opens the door for her

Hayden: Thanks

Hayden goes to what was once hers and James's room, opens the closet, reaches over and opens the wall. The woman goes over and watches. Hayden takes out a box then puts it in her backpack, along with a stash of cash hidden in there. She zips it then looks at the woman

Hayden: Thanks. You won't ever see me again

She walks out and leaves. She ends up renting a room in a motel. She sits on the bed as she takes out the box from her backpack and sets it next to her then takes the envelope out and sets it on the other side of her. She gets up and takes a long shower, thinking. After she's done, she sits back on the bed and grabs the envelope. She looks at it then opens it. It was a phone. She turns it on while finding a note inside the package. She looks at it

Hayden: I know what you're seeking, call me and you'll get it but be warned, you must be PATIENT for what you seek

She looks at the phone and sees a number saved on there so she calls it

Unknown: I hope you're ready for this commitment because once you're in, there's no getting out. Are you willing to do this Hayden? Are you willing to become a stronger person? One that will everyone will fear?


	3. The Mission

Two years later...

Three people go into the meeting room

Kat: Bossman

The screen comes on

Bossman: Kat... Jay... Doc. Everyone's here, good. I have a very important mission for you. This mission is an important one so listen closely

Pictures start popping up 

Bossman: This briefcase holds something dangerous. A vital that contains a virus that will kill millions in seconds if it gets to it's location

Doc: I'm guessing this vital is for me to do some research?

Bossman: Correct so you'll need to join them and be the one to retrieve it

Doc: Oh fun

Jay pats him on the back

Jay: You'll do great

Bossman: This is the man you are looking for. The meeting will be held outside of a restaurant

Kat: What?

Bossman: Simple right?

Jay: Hell yeah that's simple. This is going to be a piece of cake

Bossman: Then go and bring it back here

Jay: Let's get this shit done

They take off

One hour later...

Jay and Doc are disguised and have split around the area of the restaurant except Kat whose disguised as a waitress. The man arrives with the briefcase

Kat: Briefcase in sight, going in. Doc you better be ready

Doc: Oh ready as I'll ever be

He starts praying silently because he's nervous

Jay: Are you okay Doc?

Doc: Peachy

Meanwhile...

Hayden is spying on them

Hayden: I got eyes on the briefcase No Name

No Name: Wait for them to take it

Hayden: I think I'm going to need some music for this

Kat goes over to the table with a tray of drinks

Kat: Hello, here are your drinks

Guy: Uh we haven't ordered yet

She spills the drinks on them

Kat: Oh I am so sorry

Jay: That's your queue Doc

Doc takes a deep breath then heads over. As Kat distracts the men, Doc goes over to the table, grabs the briefcase, and walks away fast

Doc: Holy shit... Fuck I did it

Jay: Great job Doc. Kat we'll rendezvous at the...

Suddenly Hayden passes by on a skateboard and grabs the briefcase

Doc: Hey! 

She looks back and waves at them

Hayden: Thanks!

Jay: Shit!

Kat: What happened?

Doc: The briefcase was taken!

Kat: What?!

Jay: I got her

He starts chasing after her

Doc: I fucked up

Kat meets up with him

Kat: Come on, this way

Doc: I'm sorry

She grabs him by the arm

Kat: Let's go!

They run a different way

Meanwhile...

Jay is still chasing after Hayden

Jay: Come back thief! 

He start passing by people. She would knock down things to block his path but he would jump over them 

Jay: You're gonna have to do better than that!

She stops the skateboard and gets off it. She has an remote that controls the skateboard so it continues going. She runs over to him and starts kicking and punching but he blocks it

Jay: Wait!

She stops

Jay: I don't hit girls

She smirks and punches him

Hayden: Today's your lucky day then

She goes for another punch but he blocks then punches her. She grabs her face. He covers his mouth in shock

Hayden "crying": I can't believe you actually hit me

Jay: Dude are you okay?

She hits back then wipes her mouth

Hayden: Peachy 

She kicks him onto a table which breaks. She quickly runs off and jumps back onto the skateboard while laughing when out of nowhere she is hit with a chair, falling off and onto the floor

Doc: I am so sorry

Kat: Nice shot Doc

Jay runs over

Jay: Damn! You got knocked the fuck out!

Hayden: Good hit man. Did not see that coming

Kat takes her gun out and points it at her

Kat: The briefcase; where is it?

Hayden looks as everyone else does. They see the skateboard then the briefcase next to it. It was opened

Jay: It's opened

Hayden quickly gets up and runs over as they all chase her. Jay jumps and tackles her while Kat holds her down

Hayden: Who the hell are you people?

Kat: Shut up

Doc goes over to the briefcase

Doc: It's...empty

Everyone: WHAT?!

Kat and Jay get up, leaving Hayden on the floor as she gets up and goes over as well. Kat and Jay quickly take their guns out and point them at Hayden. She does the same

Stop! 

Kat, Jay, and Doc: Bossman?

Hayden: No name? 

Bossman: Lower your weapons now

No name: You to Hayden

Hayden: Aww, no name 

No name: Now Hayden

They all lower their weapons

Kat: What the hell is going on?

Bossman: She's one of us

No name: They're one of us

Hayden: They're C.B.Y.T.? 

They all give her a look

Hayden: Guess that's a yes

Jay: She's C.B.Y.T. to?

Doc: I am so confused

No name: I think it's time I tell you everything Hayden

Bossman: It's better if we all meet in person

Hayden: This outta be good

She whistles at them

Hayden: Let's go assholes

They stare her down then follow behind


	4. The Meetup

Jay, Kat, and Doc watch Hayden closely 

Hayden: So; the time has finally come to meet our bosses? Exciting right? 

They just stare at her

Hayden: Just a little?

Doc: Sure

Hayden: Good. I'm Hayden by the way

Doc: I'm Doc

Hayden: And you're real name?

Doc: I prefer Doc

Jay starts playing a game on his  phone

Hayden: Well then Doc, nice to meet you. I'm still impressed on how you hit me off my board with a chair

Doc: Once again I'm sorry about that

Hayden: Aww aren't you sweet. Let's hug it out

Doc: Um... Okay

They hug

Kat: Is this really happening right now?

Jay looks

Jay: Doc made a new friend

He puts his phone away. They stop hugging

Hayden: Can I call you Teddy?

Doc: Uh  why Teddy?

Hayden: Because you're sweet and cuddly like a teddy bear

Kat rolls her eyes, Jay snickers then covers his mouth, and Doc shyly laughs. Hayden looks at Jay

Hayden: I'm calling you Flash because you were as fast as my board

Jay smiles big 

Jay: Hear that everyone? I'm the Flash

He fixes himself up and stands proudly

Kat *coughs* show off

Hayden: And you?

She points at Kat who folds her arms and glares

Hayden: I'll call you princess to piss you off

Kat: Ha...ha

Hayden: We're going to be good friends. I can feel it

Kat: I guess we'll just have to wait and see bitch

Hayden: Woah now that is a very mean nickname for me. I'm the nicest person you'll ever meet 

Kat: It suits you. If I ever get the order to put a bitch down, I'll put the bitch down

Hayden: Ouch

Jay: Damn you're gonna let her talk to you like that?

They all look at him

Kat: Stop trying to start drama

Jay: I don't know what you're talking about

Hayden goes over to the bar and starts looking around the bar area

Hayden: I know you're in here

Jay: What are your looking for?

Hayden: You'll see

The door opens, everyone looks as a man comes out. Hayden leans on the bar

Man: Hello everyone

He puts a voice box to his mouth

Man: It's nice to finally meet you all in person

Hayden points at him while looking at them

Hayden: That's my boss right there. I recognize that voice from anywhere. I knew it was a voice box no name

He just smirks

Doc: Why do you call him No Name?

Hayden: Because he won't tell me his name

She looks back at the bar and starts going through the bottles

Kat: Guess that just leaves bossman?

The door opens as another man comes in

Jay: Speaking of the devil

Hayden: Ah ha! 

Everyone looks at her

She pulls out a soda bottle

Hayden: Alright let's meet this "bossman"

She turns around and sees bossman. It was James.She gets shocked and drops the bottle. It hits the ground and breaks

Kat: What the fuck? Really?!

She stares at him while slowly walking up to him

Hayden: J-James?

Kat, Jay, and Doc look at each other

James: It's me Hays

Hayden: You're... ALIVE?! 

She walks away then back to him

Hayden: This whole time?

James: Yes

Kat: What a fucking minute

They stay staring at each other

Doc: You two know each other?

James: We're a couple

Hayden slaps him hard

Jay: Oh snaps!

Jay takes his phone out and records them. James grabs his face and looks at her

Hayden: This whole fucking time you were alive? These past five years?!  Who? What? When? Where? And why?

No Name: Hayden

Hayden: What?!

No Name: You guys can talk after we discuss this

Hayden: No you know what? No just fucking no. I can't. I...I need to walk out of here and clear my head

No Name: Hayden we can't start without you and trust me you're going to want to hear this

Hayden: You're telling me to stay when I just found out that my "dead" boyfriend is alive after five years?

He folds his arms

No Name: That's an order

She gets mad and knocks down a chair while folding her arms

No Name: Now I bet you're all wondering how you're all part of this without even knowing?

Hayden stares at James. He stares back. Her hands start shaking as she gets impatient

No Name: The answer is...

She quickly goes over to James, grabs, and kisses him. Everyone looks at them. He's shocked but grabs and kisses back. She pulls away and slaps him again. He grabs his face again

James: Jesus Hays what the fuck?

She walks back then points at him

Hayden: I cannot be in the same room with him

She tears up

Hayden: I...

She runs out of the room

Jay *whispering*: Damn that was crazy

Kat looks and sees him with his phone

Kat *whispering*: Were you recording the whole time? 

Jay: Shh

No Name: I'll go get her

James: No, I got her

Doc: You sure that's a good idea? I mean she slapped the hell out of you 

Jay: Twice

James smirks

James: I can handle her

He leaves

No Name: Be prepared everyone. Shit's about to hit the fan


	5. W.W.W.W.W.

James starts walking down the hallway

James: Evie 

Evie(robot voice): Hello James

James: Can you track Hayden?

Evie (robot voice): She's in the lounge

James: Do I even want to ask what she's doing?

Evie (robot voice): She's destroying it

James: Of course she is. Thanks Evie

Evie (robot voice): Your welcome

He hears glass breaking when he gets to the door. He takes a deep breath then enters. He sees Hayden grabbing bottles and throwing them at the pictures on the wall which fall and break. She then starts kicking the chairs until she sees him then stops, catching her breath

Hayden: What the fuck James?! What the actual fuck?! This whole fucking time you were alive?! I was in prison for three years! Where the fuck were you?!

James: Hays calm down

Hayden: Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Just...UGH!

She starts walking back and forth while breathing heavily. He puts his hands on her shoulders

James: Hays

Hayden: Get your hands off me James

James: Damn you kiss me then tell me to get my hands off you? 

Hayden: That kiss was from past Hayden not me 

He gives her a confused look

James: What are you talking about?

Hayden: I don't know if you noticed James but I'm not the same Hayden you once knew

James laughs

James: I knew that since I saw you and that punch... Ouch 

Hayden: That's what prison does to you

James: Well can I at least get a thank you?

Hayden: Excuse me?

James: I was the one who got you out of prison early. You were supposed to do five years and I got you out... Thank you Jamesy, you're the best boyfriend ever?

She smirks

Hayden: Thanks James, you're such an asshole who waited a long time to get me out

He lets out a hmph

James: Well if you hear me out then you'll know why

She folds her arms

Hayden: Do tell

He picks up one of the chairs, sets it down, and sits on it

James: You should sit

Hayden: I'm fine standing

James: Suit yourself

He takes a deep breath

James: That night I got shot

Flashback...

James: No! Kill me instead, let her live. I'm begging you

Mr X thinks about it

Mr X: Okay

He points the gun at him

Hayden: NO!!!

*BANG*

Mr X and his guards take the money and leave. Hayden quickly goes over to James 

Hayden: James!

She smacks his face

Hayden: James wake up!

James: I heard you calling me but I couldn't open my eyes

She wraps her arm around him and starts crying, putting her head down on his head

James: I felt you hanging onto me, crying. Then suddenly I woke up. I was in a small room. Attached to machines and tubes but I couldn't move, only look around. That was when I met your boss

Hayden: No Name?

James: Yes. He said that I had died but they were able to bring me back from an experiment they've been testing out for years. I was the only one who came back from it. I was dead for a year and the first word that ever came out of my mouth was "Hayden"

Hayden *sarcastically* aww

James: Hays

Hayden: Sorry... But go on you're getting somewhere

He stares at her

James: As I was saying...He told me

No Name: Don't worry she's fine, just focus on yourself

James: So for the first two years I had to learn how to do everything again. When I finally got back on my feet, I had to work for him. Eventually me becoming C.B.Y.T. which led to "bossman"

Hayden: Of all the names you could have gotten

James: Well it was going to be Mr. J but that name was taken

He smiles 

James: See what I did there?

She just stares at him

James: Mr. J as in Joker 

Hayden just nods as he talks

James: Cause everyone calls him Mr. J

Hayden: I get it James but it's supposed to mean J as James 

James: Exactly

Hayden: It would have made you sound like a douchebag like Mr X is

James: Touche... Anyways when I found out what happened to you, I was pissed...

Hayden: Wait wait wait. No Name knew this whole time?

James: Yes

She walks back and forth

Hayden: That son of a...

She grabs a cup and gets ready to throw it

James: Hays!

She stops and looks at him

James: Stop breaking things. There's only one person you should be mad at 

Hayden: Oh trust me I am and let me tell you something James

She walks over to him

Hayden: I am so close to punching you yet again

James: Then do it

Hayden: I don't want to seem abusive so I'll let it slide

James: I deserve it

Hayden: I'll take it out on the paintings

She gets ready to throw it

Evie (robot voice) Perhaps music will cheer you up?

Hayden jumps

Hayden: Oh my god there's someone in my head! 

James laughs

James: Relax Hays, you still have your head set on

She touches her ear 

Hayden: Oh... But who the hell is that?

James: Hays, Evie. Evie, Hayden

Evie: Hello Hayden, it's good to finally meet you

Hayden: Same to you Evie...James can I have a word with you please?

James: I've been standing here this whole time 

Hayden: You know what I mean jackass

He lets out an annoyed sigh

James: Evie can you give us some privacy please?

Evie: Of course. Muting conversation

They hear a beep

James: She's gone

Hayden: Whose Evie James?

He smirks

James: Am I sensing jealousy?

She folds her arms

Hayden: Curiosity is more like it

James: Well since you want to be nosy 

She rolls her eyes

James: I'm kidding

Hayden: I'm laughing hysterically on the inside

James: Oh you poor jealous girl

She glares

James: You will know soon enough who Evie is but right now, we have to get to work so if you please behave and come

Her jaw drops

Hayden: Don't talk to me like I'm a child

James: You're acting childish

Hayden: Oh yeah well you're... You're... Ugh!

She stomps out of the room while mumbling. James shakes his head

James: See? Childish!

Hayden: Ignoring you!

James smirks

Evie (robot voice): You never told me how aggressive she is

James: Oh Evie, you haven't seen anything yet. She's just angry with me. Give it time and you'll see how much of a sweetheart she is. Well to everyone but me. It'll be awhile until she trusts me again

Evie (robot voice): It will take a lot of patience until that happens

James: That's the hard part. Just seeing her after all these years, I wanted to hold her and never let go

Evie (robot voice): She kissed you. That's a good first step

He smiles

James: She did 

He laughs to himself

James: Now I can tease her about it some more

Evie (robot voice): You have a strange way of showing affection towards her

James: You should see hers. That's just how our relationship has always been, random. People find it humorous 

Hayden: Let's go James!

Evie (robot voice): Hayden is waiting for you outside the door

James: Yup! Back to work! 

He walks out


	6. Back to Work

Hayden and James go back

Hayden: Alright I'm back. I apologise for my behavior and I'll try my best not to do it again. Continue what you were saying No Name

Everyone just stares at them

No Name: No violence?

James: Nope 

Hayden *mumbles* Not yet anyway

No Name: As I was saying, you're wondering why we kept this from you. The truth is you were all still in training and this was a test which you all past... Even though you both failed on getting the briefcase without it getting opened

Kat: We had it until 

She points at Hayden

Kat: This one decided to steal it

Hayden: Just following an order like you were. Just saying

No Name: I know but now that's out of the way. We can focus on who we are all after. Yes that's right, we're all after the same person

He uses a remote to change the screen

No Name: Charles Xander which you two 

He points at Hayden and James 

No Name: Know as Mr. X

Hayden's eyes get wide

James: No! Kill me instead. Let her live, I'm begging you

Mr. X: Okay

Hayden makes a fist while glaring

*BANG*

Hayden: James!

James: Hays

She snaps out of it. He's standing in front of her

James: You alright?

She nods

He taps her shoulder then faces back to No Name

No Name: Sorry it took so long Hayden but we finally found him, thanks to James. If you would James I mean "Bossman"

Hayden: Can we drop the Bossman name?

Jay: Yeah I agree, James is better

James: How about you all call me James here, Bossman on missions?

Jay: Way better

Kat: Sure

James: Onwards then. 

No name goes to the corner while James goes up front

James: And along with the leader, there's his "little helpers"

A picture pops up

James: First up... The Silencer

James: Very quick on his feet and can kill you in seconds if he catches you off guard so be extra careful around him. And lastly

Another picture pops up

James: Everyone calls her "The Mean Bitch"

Everyone chuckles, James as well

James: I know but once you meet her, you'll know what I'm talking about. Another silent killer but she'll play around with you first before finishing you off and she is also a bitch

Kat: Just two?

James: Yup just two helpers. No surprise right Hays?

She just nods

James: There might only be two who are with him all the time but he has many others out there that we don't know about so we must always be extra cautious

Kat: When do we start?

Jason: Lucky for all of you, tomorrow

Kat and Jay high five each other

Doc: Do I have to go?

James: Yes Doc. We're going to need you on the missions now, in case something goes wrong

He looks down 

Doc *whispers* Damnit

Kat: Come on Doc you're a doctor for a reason

Doc: Yeah to stay indoors and help those in need. Not go out and get shot at 

Kat: We haven't though

Doc: No but we are since everything was just a test

Hayden: Don't worry Teddy, I'll have your back the whole time no matter what

Doc: That's what Evie said

Everyone looks at him. Jay scratches her eyebrow

Jay: Ooo things got dark in here

James: I think we all just need to relax until tomorrow

Everyone: Agree

James: But before we do that. No Name 

No Name: Now you're going to start calling me that?

James: Keep it a mystery for them

They laugh

Hayden*whispering* That fucker knows his name?

No Name: Alright Hayden

Hayden points at herself and looks around

James: Knock it off Hays

She makes a face at him so does the same thing to her. Jay covers his mouth and laughs quietly 

No Name: Since you are new to this group and place. I think it's time to show you around and introduce you to the crew


	7. The Crew

She points at Doc

Hayden: Teddy

She points at Jay

Hayden: Flash

She points at Kat

Hayden: Princess

Kat rolls her eyes

She points at James

Hayden: And you

James grabs his chest as his jaw drops. Kat, Jay, and Doc start snickering. James looks at them with a serious look. They quickly stop

Hayden: Drama queen

James: Oh shut up Hays

Hayden: Ooooo

No Name: Enough Hayden

Hayden: Me?! What did I do? 

No Name: Enough I said! 

She folds her arms and looks away

Hayden: Hmph 

No Name: Everyone but Hayden is dismissed

Jay: Sweet!

He runs out as Doc and Kat leave as well. James stares at Hayden while he leaves

No Name: I meant the rest of the crew Hayden

Hayden: Wait there's more? 

No Name: Yes now follow me

He walks out as she follows him to a door. They head in and it's a surveillance room. There's a giant screen that showed the cameras on every single room

Hayden: Stalker much?

No Name: Safety reasons 

Hayden: I prefer the other place

No Name: It had cameras everywhere as well 

She pauses

Hayden: Well that's embarrassing 

No Name: There are four guys behind the cameras

She looks and sees just one guy

Hayden: Uh 

No Name: This is one of them. Meet Shaun

Shaun: Hi

Hayden: What's going on?

Shaun: Oh you know sitting here bored while the rest of you fuckers get to have all the fun around here

No Name smiles

Hayden: I like this guy already. Give me a few days to give you a nickname

Shaun: Nicknames now huh? Can't wait to hear them

Hayden: Are you being serious or sarcastic?

Shaun: You decide

She smiles

Hayden: We're totally going to get along. Now that. I can see

No Name: Great now come on

They go into break room where the other three guys were

They all look at her

No Name: And here they are. The genius brothers with great hacking skills

No Name: That's Nick

Nick: Sup

Hayden: What's up

No Name: Kevin

He salutes

No Name: And Joe

Joe: Hello

Hayden: Oh my god please tell me you're joking right now No Name?

No Name: No

She claps in excitement. Everyone gives her a weird look

Hayden: This is fucking perfect! Are you ready for the ultimate nickname? 

They just stare 

Hayden: The Jonas Brothers

Nick starts laughing 

Nick: That's awesome

He goes over and high fives her

Nick: I so hate being related to you guys now

Joe goes over, wraps his arm around Nick's neck, and messes with his hair

Joe: Too bad

Hayden: So; is Shaun related to you guys?

Kevin, Nick, and Joe: The oldest

No Name: Obviously Hayden

Hayden: You didn't say 

No Name: No but they did

Hayden: Well yeah

No Name: Then shut up

She tries to get serious but laughs

Hayden: Damn you No Name

He smiles

No Name: Come on there's one more person you should meet

They leave the room and go out into the hallway. James is standing against the wall across from them

Hayden looks away to ignore him

No Name: James will take you to meet her

Hayden: Why?

No Name: There's a reason

He walks away. She looks at James

James: Ready?

She folds her arms and stays quiet. James starts walking as she follows him. They go into an underground room full of cameras and a giant door. He starts scanning his fingerprints, his eyes, then starts typing in a code. The door unlocks and opens

Hayden: There's someone in this room?

James: Yup, someone we have to keep alive no matter what

They head in as the door closes behind them. It's a dark room with a cyro stasis pod 

Hayden: What the hell? 

James: Hays, meet Evie

There's a woman inside the pod

Hayden: Holy shit. She's... Human

Evie (robot voice): Did you expect me to be a robot?

Hayden: Yes

Evie giggles

Hayden: Well clearly you're not since you giggled but I must ask. How are you in here and talking to me?

Evie (robot voice): James didn't tell you?

Hayden: He wouldn't tell me

James: I wanted to show you her before I told you what was going on

Hayden: And what exactly is going on James? 

James: There was this mission that went wrong putting Evie in a coma. She ended up being an organ donor so when I popped up, I ended getting her heart but they found a way to keep her alive while they did the surgery 

Hayden: How is that possible?

James: Evie

Evie: Doc and the brothers worked together to construct my heart into a machine. James wears an earpiece that connects my brain, to his. Allowing me to communicate with him

Hayden: That's insane. But why the massive secured door?

James: If there were ever an attack and they got in and found her, they'll kill her

Hayden gets a worried look

Hayden: So if she dies...

James stares at her

James: I'll die. This is where things get rough. There's a slight chance  
she will wake up and if that happens, I'll die. They're working on another heart for me but as an actual heart

Hayden: Great. Just great James

She walks away

James: Hays

Hayden: I can't be around you right now 

James: What did I do?

She turns around

Hayden: You got shot instead of me that's what

James: Hays, don't

Hayden: It was suppose to be me. I was suppose to die that night but you did instead and look what happened to you. Look what you have to deal with

James: It's not that bad Hays

Hayden: You could just drop on the floor anytime without warning. What am I supposed to do? Go through it all again?

James: Hays it won't happen for a least a year

Hayden: It doesn't matter James, you're dying yet again. And for what? 

James: I'm getting another heart. I'll be fine 

Hayden: How can you... Just show me where my room is please. I want to be left alone

James: I understand, come on then

They go over to the door as it opens. They're quiet the whole time. Hayden rushes out

James: You're going to get lost

Hayden: Then hurry the hell up!

James shakes his head

James: Oh Hays

He catches up and shows her the way to her room

James: Happy?

She just enters and closes the door in his face

James: Taking that as a yes

He walks away. Hayden looks around her new room which was bigger than the other one. She pulls off the blanket off the bed, grabs a pillow, and goes in the closet where she sets up her own bed then lays on it and closes the door


	8. Story Time Part One: Love at First Sight

A couple of hours later...

Hayden goes into the bar area where she sees Kat, Jay, and Doc hanging out in the corner. She didn't know James was there

Doc: Hey Hayden

Hayden: Sup Teddy

She hears something hit the table and looks to see a soda bottle there. James stands up 

Hayden: Figures... Should have known 

James: Well yeah I'm your boss

Hayden: No Name is 

James: I am to Hays, don't try to out talk me. You know I always win at that

She rolls her eyes. Everyone is looking at them

James: Like it or not I'm always going to be here

Hayden: You couldn't be back then but now you can?

James: Oh come on that's not fair

She folds her arms

Hayden: It's very fair

Kat: How the hell did you two meet?

Hayden and James look at her

Hayden: Oh hey, forgot you guys were there

Doc: I'm also curious on how that happened?

Hayden and James look back at each other

James: Well then I guess I'll tell the story 

Hayden: Let's hear your version of it then

James: What? There is no versions of it 

She grabs the bottle

Hayden: Hmph

She goes and sits on the chair. He stares her down the whole time 

Hayden: Go on now. Tell "the story"

He shakes his head then looks at everyone behind her

James: Soo anyways...

FLASHBACK - SEVEN YEARS AGO

James let's out a sigh

Bartender: Rough day? 

James: Got fired 

Bartender: This drink is on me

She pours him a drink

James: I worked there for five years and they fire me for a rookie

He shakes his head and drinks. She looks at a table

Bartender: Excuse me for one moment

She walks over to the table. There was a girl sitting there. James looks over and sees her

James: And that is when I laid my eyes on Hays

The bartender walks away but he stares at Hayden. She looks at her phone then starts looking around the room, disappointed. The bartender goes back

Bartender: Poor girl. She's been sitting there for an hour for her date and he hasn't shown

James: What an asshole. What is she drinking? 

Bartender: Soda

He looks at her

James: Soda? 

Bartender: Mmhmm

A couple of minutes later the bartender goes back to Hayden with a tray of soda

Bartender: That gentleman over there says it's on him

She places the soda on the table. Hayden looks at him. He smiles and lifts his cup. She smiles and mouths out "thank you". He smiles and nods then goes back to drinking

She lets out a sigh then drinks her soda

Bartender: Still nothing?

Hayden: I'll give it another hour

Bartender: Just try to slow down on the sodas, don't want to have to call you a cab

They both laugh. Hayden looks at James then the bartender

Hayden: What's he drinking?

She smiles big

Jay: so what was he drinking?

She points at James whose drinking Whiskey. He stops and smiles

Jay: Ooooooh... Continue

James: So Hays goes over to the jukebox cause she was so devastated...

Hayden: Shut up James

He laughs

Hayden's by the jukebox looking through the songs. James finishes his drink

James: I think I'm going to call it a night

Bartender: You need me to call you a cab?

James: Nah I'm good

He gets off the stool and starts going through his pocket. A guy goes over to Hayden

Guy: Hey there sweetheart. What's a fine young lady like you doing all alone here?

Hayden: Just waiting for that handsome guy over there to come over and talk to me

Hayden: James

He starts laughing

Hayden: I'm gonna kick your ass

James: I'm kidding Hays; where did your sense of humor go?

Hayden: Stop fucking around and tell the damn story

James: Fine Debbie Downer

Hayden: Piss off

James: Anyways...

Guy: Hey there sweetheart. What's a fine young lady like you doing all alone here?

Hayden: On a date

Guy: A date? All I've seen is you at the table by yourself 

Hayden: Waiting on him

Guy: Sorry to tell you this but he's not showing 

Hayden: He's has an hour to show up

Guy: Why bother when I'm standing right here

She looks at him

Hayden: Not interested dude

He gets close to her

Guy: Come on luv you know you want some of this

He grabs her ass but she shoves him off

Hayden: Hands off asshole!

Everyone in the bar looks. The guy grabs Hayden by the wrist

Guy: Now that wasn't nice

Hayden: Get your fucking hands off me 

She tries pulling away from him. The guy feels a tap on the shoulder  
So he turns around only to get punched in the face. He falls to the ground

James: She told you to get your fucking hands off her

Guy: You're going to regret that 

Him and a couple of his friends get up

James: Really? Today is so not my day

Guy: Get him

James: And yeah a big fight scene happened yada yada yada but then Something caught me off guard

James is punching the guy who was harassing Hayden on the ground. One of the guys goes over to him, getting ready to hit him in the head with a beer bottle until Hayden rolls off James's back and kicks the bottle into the guy's face, knocking him out. James stands and looks at her. She starts fixing herself

Music: I've been waiting for a girl like you. To come into my life

James: That's when I knew I was in love

Jay: Aww 

James: Holy shit

Guy: Alright it's time to finish...

James grabs and slams his head to the jukebox. He looks at the bartender who walks next to them

James: Sorry Ruby

Ruby: It's fine

The guy starts getting up. Ruby kicks him

Ruby: Get out! All of you get out of my bar! 

All the guys get up and limp out of the bar. She closes and locks the door. James is sitting down. Hayden comes over with a towel wrapped in ice. She puts it on his head

James: Ow

Hayden: Sorry

He grabs onto it

James: It's not too bad

Hayden: That was pretty brave of you to come to my rescue like that

James: I could tell he was bugging you and when a girl says"no" a girl means it

Hayden: Well aren't you sweet

James: I'm James by the way

Hayden: Hayden

They shake each other's hands

James: So Hayden; you still on that date?

Hayden: Nope

James: Care to dance? 

She smiles big

Hayden: I'd love to

He stands up and sticks his hand out to her. She takes it then follows him to the dance floor. They position themselves and start to slow dance. They stare into each other's eyes the whole time. Ruby is cleaning up the bar while watching them with a smile on her face. James starts leaning his head in. Hayden does the same until their lips touch


End file.
